


A summer night

by kitty90s



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, malloyote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty90s/pseuds/kitty90s
Summary: Mallory and coyote spend some time together
Relationships: Coyote Bergstein/Mallory Hanson
Kudos: 9





	A summer night

**Author's Note:**

> i need coyote to be with Mallory, i need to know what happened between them in the past but the producers and writers forgot what they had hinted in season 1. This is why i wrote this one shot.  
> warning : english is not my first language so there might be some gammar mistakes

It was summer and she had the beach house just for her, her father was on a business trip with uncle Sol and her mother was too busy working late that night. As there were no adult to control her, Brianna decided to host a party, she had spent the whole afternoon calling her friends and buying alcohol and snacks. Everything was okey until Mallory showed up at the house, her sister was a bit killjoy, as soon as she saw the amount of alcohol in the kitchen she started to worry.  
“If dad see this, he will kill us “said Mallory  
“but he isn’t here so” Briana smiled  
“and what if mom…”  
“you know that after work she drinks her martini and she forgets about everything, don’t worry and help me “  
“how could you buy all these alcohol?” asked Mallory while opening the fridge  
“with my fake ID” said Brianna 

And suddenly a male voice interrupted their conversation “Uncle Robert would love to know that you have a fake ID” , it was Bud and behind him Coyote appeared eating a bag of crips.

“what are you doing here?” she snapped at them  
“ we wanted to enjoy our beach house”  
“ I want to see the ocean” added Coyote  
“ why don’t you stay at home? It my turn to use the house’  
" its our turn, you had it last two weekends ago’  
“ you can’t stay im having a party” Briana opened the door “ please leave now”  
“ I think we have two options: a we stay at the party or b we tell your parents about it and the fake id” said Bud  
“all right you can stay but don’t you dare to be close to me” she sighed 

The party was a success and Briana was having a great time with her friends and especially with her boyfriend, it was Mallory that felt a little bit guilty about what they were doing. She took a bag of crips , went to the beach and laid on one of the deck chairs.  
She was watching as the waves reached the beach and then returned to the sea. Suddenly someone sat down on the other chair next to her, it was Coyote.  
“ I was looking for those chips” he exclaimed “they are my favourite American style cream & onion”  
“really? They are good but …”  
“so what are you eating them?”  
“ I just wanted something to eat and this packet was the last one”  
“ why aren’t you at the party? He said as the music got louder.  
“I don’t feel comfortable with it… I came to talk with Brianna because I needed her advice”  
“maybe I can help you” he said  
“I don’t think so”  
“trust me “ he said “come on”  
“okay… I don’t know what to do with my life. Next year I’ll finish high school and I haven’t decided what I am going to do”  
“you still have a whole year to decide don’t worry”  
‘ I don’t know … I don’t know if I am good at something” she sighed ‘ I look at my mom so powerful and Brianna she is like her. They are both so determined on what they want . And then there is me”  
“Mallory you are an incredible and pretty girl”  
“see I don’t want to be just pretty i want my mom to be proud of me because i can do something more than being pretty”  
‘you don’t have to compare yourself with your mom and your sister you have to be you’  
‘it’s easy for you to say that your parents support you in everything’  
‘ I don’t think so being Bud´s brother is hard too. he is perfect at everything and I ´m just Coyote. But I like being me I never wanted to be a lawyer like my dad. I love being a teacher in a near future”  
‘ I wish I could be confident like you’  
‘I 'm sure that you will achieve anything you set your mind to’ He hugged her and she blushed  
‘and why aren’t you at the party? ‘she asked him  
‘I told you I wanted to see the ocean it makes me happy’ he took a joint out of the pocket ‘do you want?’  
‘yes, please I think I need to clear my mind”  
They spent the night talking nonsense about music, about their parents, their siblings. They imagined being in an alternative life in which they were Hollywood stars. They were having such a great time that they didn’t notice it was getting late, in fact the sun was rising. Coyote watched as the sun illuminated her blonde hair making it shined like brilliantine and her blue eyes sparkled. He was dazzled by her beauty and without thinking twice he kissed her. Mallory was shocked, she didn’t know what to say or what to do. She had never seen him in that way, he was like a cousin or a friend but that night she had discovered another Coyote. For the first time she had felt understood by someone.  
‘coyote…’ she stammered  
‘ im so sorry’ he said feeling ashamed ‘ I let myself go’  
‘it´s ok’ she smiled  
‘what are you doing here? Brianna appeared out of the blue  
‘nothing’ they answered nervously  
‘Mallory you told me you wanted to talk to me. Come with me and have breakfast at two guns’  
‘but its to early’  
‘well I need coffee so let’s go to McDonalds’ she turned around  
‘wait for me’ said Mallory running after her but she stopped halfway and approached Coyote ‘sorry, I really have a great time with you ,maybe we can meet next Saturday and watch the ocean again’  
‘ yeah i'd love to’ he answered  
‘bye’ she kissed him on the cheek and left


End file.
